spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzzer
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Steve: So Polar and Granite lost in a 2 - 1 vote. Granite: Well that sucks. EB: Everybody, vote out either Granite or Polar now! (The votes come in) EB: And in a 7 - 5 vote, Polar… you have been evicted. Polar: Well, I made it one place closer to the end this time. Good luck Amaya! Amaya: Thanks? (Polar walks out onto the stage) EB: So now that she’s gone, let’s get to today’s challenge. Unfortunately, all duos will be broken up because of this weird disqualification thing we had the other day. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Good! EB: Yeah, so you are now by yourselves. For today’s challenge, you will all be given a pad with three buttons on it. Lights will flash on a screen in a pattern, and they match up with the colors of the three buttons. You must hit the button that corresponds with the color on screen. Failure to do so will mean you’re out. (Everyone is put into separate rooms with a screen, and a pad) Steve: Everybody ready? Go! (The first pattern flashes: green, blue, red, and everyone starts pushing buttons) Steve: Alright, now it’s time to see who got it wrong. Their pad will make the noise a buzzer makes if they’re out, and a door will open to let them into the waiting lounge. (Poopla, Hoopla, and Spot all get the buzzer) Poopla: WELL SHIT! Spot: Ruff ruff! EB: Hey, don’t sweat that much, we wanna keep a C rating. Poopla: Fine. I’ll watch my potty language. (The second pattern flashes: red, green, red, blue, blue) Steve: Who’s going out next? (Buzzers go off for Granite and Larry) Granite: This sucks. It’s too hard. (The third pattern flashes: blue, green, green, red, blue, green, red) Larry: Does this waiting lounge have concessions? EB: There’s pretzels with cheese dip on the table in front of you guys. Hoopla: I’m suddenly glad I got out. EB: Yeah, the producers said we have to give you guys actual food, so we hired a chef. Larry: Wait then what have you been feeding us? EB: You’re better off not knowing. (A buzzer goes off for The Sixth Doctor) The Sixth Doctor: Dang it! Oh hey, pretzels? Spot: Ruff! (The fourth pattern flashes: blue, blue, green, red, red, green, blue, green, blue, red) Steve: That one looked really hard. EB: Wait that wasn’t in the program. Steve: Interesting, very interesting. (Buzzers go off for Bob Ross, Squilliam, and Plankton) Bob Ross: Oh. Squilliam: Hey pretzels! The Sixth Doctor: That’s literally exactly what I said. Squilliam: Nice. EB: And now it’s a showdown between Amaya and Squidina. Who will win? (The fifth pattern flashes: blue, green, red, red, blue, green, red, blue, green, red, red, blue, green) Squidina: Oh no! (Squidina’s buzzer goes off) EB: And Amaya is the first individual house nominator! Amaya: Hooray! (Back at the table) Amaya: So for my first nomination, I’m nominating Poopla for all of his poop related jokes. They’re getting quite annoying. Poopla: Well that stinks. Squilliam: Oh shut up. Amaya: And for my second nomination, I’m nominating Squilliam because he’s kinda rude. Squilliam: I don’t see the logic, but okay, okay. EB: Steve’s been doing this lately, but vote out somebody! please! Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Purple133